Golden Age Tenebris
Personality Lyman as a child proved to be a very cheerful gifted child who was spectacular in his studies in school. He learned advanced speech, mathematics, literature, history, business, programming, science, and many languages to assist him in being the heir of the family business. He was playful and active with his mother and father whenever they had time. Regardless whether or not they were home for weeks on end he was still cheerful and had the company of his butler/mentor Albert Pennyworth. He had a good work ethic and humor at the young ages, but once his parents were killed when he was only 9, he became a more serious child. He kept his emotions tucked away which increased the boys work ethic, but sometimes he would lash out and rebel against Renold. He had the personality of a murderer which made Albert who was all Lyman had left in the family worry which eventually led to the man deciding to have Lyman sent to a temple in the Himalayas. Albert had a history at the temple which gave the man the idea to send Lyman off to the temple. Through the years the monks at the temple taught Lyman how to become at peace with himself and conquer fear in himself. This led to the boy’s peace of mind and fearless personality as he developed into a man. Now Lyman is a humble, interesting man who seems to be laid back to his co-workers. Regardless of his good-looking exterior, the ones who speak to him most would say he is mysterious, gentle, understanding, and can be serious at times. All of these traits make him a good boss and business owner for the company. Backstory On the cold winter night at approximately 5:12:54 A.M. A woman was rushed through the Wayhaven hospital emergency room with her husband. The woman would later hold a healthy baby boy at 11: 56:01 P.M. The new addition to the small family was named after his father, and one of Wayhavens wealthiest business owners by the name of Lyman Reinhart. The family would later return home to a close friend of the family, Arnold Pennyworth who was also the family butler. With the new addition to the family. Through the boys early years, he was taught how to walk, and talk….somewhat. When he was finally old enough to start his homeschooling he was taught the basics until he was 7 where he would be bumped up to more advanced subjects. He spent most of the time studying in the household library. He would occasionally spend time with his parents who were very busy ever since Lyman hit the age of 4. They would make the most of the little time they had together by seeing movies, sports events, amusement parks They would always do something together when they could and these short moments enlightened Lyman as a child as he would always become anxious for the next encounter with his parents even if it was a for only a couple hours. Lyman would also build a strong bond with Albert who became the boy’s best friend. One night after a movie with the family that was an early premiere of a superhero movie that Lyman made a new interest of his as of recently his family was going to head to the car in a nearby alley where the car was parked. The family of three was approached by a clouded black figure which was almost unnoticeable in the dark night. The man would yell a booming menacing demand which echoed through both the alley and Lyman’s head as he felt at times when he saw scary faces on the posters outside the movies. He would also get the feeling when he was alone in the darkness of the huge manor when everyone had gone to either do their jobs or collect groceries for the home. The feeling which ached at the boy’s stomach dropped and his palms became sweaty. This emotion crippled the boy from moving from the position he stood as his mother and father would go to wrap their arms around the boy to protect them from the firearm extended from the shrouded figure. The worlds and exchange between the boy’s parents and the shadow in the dark was a blur for the boy as he could neither hear the conversation over the beating in his chest to his ears and nor could he see as the warm palm of his mother’s common touch covered his eyes in an even thicker darkness. Through this time Lyman remembered a teaching of his parents which would assist in controlling the child’s fear by remembering all the positivity in his heart which eventually caused the 9-year-old child’s breathing to become still as for a brief moment before he heard a sharp and uncommon crack echo through the streets in both his mind and soul. He would not know what was happening until the sound of sobs were heard. He would then catch a glimpse of his mother by a lump of black on the black cement as it was laying in what seemed to be a puddle. The substance was shiny but unable to be determined by the boy in the darkness. Before anything else could be comprehended the boy heard another crack which rang his ears and makes him flinch as he seen the white fur of his mother’s coat atop the black lump the boy now understood to be his dead father under his now dead mother. The rest of the night for the boy was a blur, but the boy never forgot the feeling of fear and pain. A year later Lyman got off a flight in the family jet as a grim child of what used to be a kind young man was met by two monks in orange cloth. This attire would become common for the boy for years as he was taken up the Himalayas where he would meet his new home which was a temple full of others like the two who he met upon arrival to this country. Throughout his 12 year stay, Lyman was taught how to become at peace with himself, with others around him, how to endure pain, and above all how to conquer fear Throughout the training of the boy he was once “abandoned” in a pit dark and damp similar to the alley on the night he never forgot. This darkness held things similar to the alley of that night as it was dark enough for the boy to barely see, cold enough for the boy to have shivers down his spine. The cold biting at him was not only what sent him shivers, but the presence of hundreds of shadowy tiny bats awoken from his slumber attacking the boy and trying to escape is what made the boy become filled with fear and pain, but as the pain and fear peaked he learned to embrace the feelings both physical as well as mental. He felt his muscles strengthen as his senses became more keen to the point where he could feel the heartbeats of the bats around him. He unlocked an ability known to most of the world now and that was the ability to have superhuman abilities that could help people, and if the quirk was strong enough they could become heroes. The thoughts of pain and fear were now substituted for the feeling of overwhelming power of beasts as he could feel his nails and teeth extend and sharpen as he could feel his muscles tighten and grow. He would hear the breaths and heartbeats of every small rodent around him fly around in slow motion to him now. He smelled the different scents of each individual as he identified them all without even his attempt at doing so. He would the arise with the new feats he possessed and would leap out of the pit as he was overwhelmed with power, but with power, the feeling of fear returned as he would fear his power would corrupt himself. Upon the return of the head monk seeing the man with a new broad look and beastly feeling he would not fear the man but approach him and comfort him. Lyman as his fear took over him winced at the man’s gesture of kindness and would attempt to shove the man away but he could not as he would more than likely kill the man just by a mere shove. He would calm down from the fear which resulted in the man deactivating his quirk. He would be scarred all over by the claw marks from the bats but he didn’t seem to hurt from it however Through the activation of his quirk, he was given a new sense of hope in himself as he would be guided by the monks to control his quirk through meditation and martial arts training without his quirk. After his training, he would be set free from the temple an allowed to go back to WayHaven and reclaim his home and family business which was owned by a business partner of his father's who was the closest person to his father in the workplace. With the fortune he had Lyman made a hideout below his manor which was a secret cave beforehand. He would install a large supercomputer with the help of Avalon. He now goes by the name of Tenebris in the night of WayHaven stopping crimes of the many he comes across as the world of villains shall become afraid of Tenebris Resources: Lyman is an owner of one of a large conglomerate business. He has a manor which is on the farther end of the suburbs which is one of the largest plots of land in the suburbs. He also has a large base under his home which is littered with high tech gear. He has a vehicle which also has thrusters to increase speed. He also has a large computer which has access to police and hero files. Resources Equipment/Weaponry Tenebris has a lightweight suit which allows him to move quickly and fight with ease. His utility belt holds a grappling gun, smoke bombs, and batarangs. His mask can also shoot a small gas if attempted to take off from someone other than himself. The symbol on his utility belt can send a beacon to all heroes in the area. He also has a touchpad on his left wrist which can call people and give him a live feed of cameras the city has and hacked ones. Specialization Tenebris has been taught in many different styles of combat. He specializes in quick thinking and detective work. Quirk Beast physiology Gives the user enhanced physical abilities with a vertical of 20 feet, can lift 1.5 tons and hit with the force of 20k N, he can also run at 40 mph at top speed, he has .20 reflexes. He also is nocturnal and has keener hearing and smell. His nails also sharpen and extend 4 cm out. Versatility Detective work, hand to hand combat, chase downs and hacking. Examples Tenebris can do many feats such as pick out evidence from crime scenes with ease and even guess ones next move. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes